The Sand Ninja
by ANBU Kage Kei-shu
Summary: I edited all errors I think, and made it a little bit better . This story is about a female Sand Ninja and how she meets up with Naruto . My story will have NarutoX My character and second chapter is up
1. Chapter 1

it has been Edited for spelling...I misspelled a lot of words.

Authors Note: Ok this I know isn't a total Naruto Fic, but it revolves around his world and the Character I'm introducing will be basically meeting Naruto and some others you may know or you won't know since I'll be making some new people. First Fic so I may suck at this whole thing, So when you finish Reading plz give me some reviews about this story...Sorry this'll be short chapter because I barely have any idea's or names to use for the new characters feel free to tell me any ideas or names for characters. I don't really know much about how people address each other in Japanese (still learning) so I'll try as best I can. And Gaara may or may not be a little out of character. I may be pairing my character with Naruto or I'll pair Hinata with Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Naruto...Except maybe in my dreams.

P.S. before I forget...again you can either E-mail at or review on here (E-mail will take longer to answer/Read)

Chapter 1

The Graduating Day for the Sand Academy

People graduated:

Gaara

Temari

Kankurou

(I don't really know when these three Graduated so I'm just going to guess...Guesses: about 1 or two years before they actually take the Chunin Exam and if anyone has the correct time they graduated I'd like to know)

Keirai

Sairo

Baino'rub

Heather

Imori

Taie

Kerusai (Main Character)

"So we graduated who cares..." Looking to the right Kerusai saw a few of the graduates celebrating and sighed._ 'Ok I guess they do...'_

Kerusai stood up yawned and she started towards home. While she was walking to her house she bumped into Gaara and said, "Sorry Gaara-san, didn't mean to bump into you." Gaara nodded which she took as 'it's ok' and continued walking.

When she reached her house she looked down and entered the house. '_Every time I enter this house, I remember my parents death.'_ without a thought she automatically closed the door, walked over to her bed, laid on it...and fell asleep.

Dream: start

_"So you think you can hold me here." said someone Kerusai couldn't see._

_"No not really, but we will try to Jusoai." said a female voice Kerusai recognized was her mother's voice, Kerusai started to cry._

_Loud clangs of metal and the slashing of skin was heard moments after along with the screams of Kerusai's parents, after about five minutes the ANBU showed up and the Kazekage did too._

_"Any traces to follow?" said one of the ANBU_

_"No nothing... well we can't really trace anything through all the-" he leaned closer and whispered, "blood."_

_The lead ANBU walked over to the Kazekage and said, "Kazekage-sama, I'm sorry but no traces of the Betrayer were found through the blood... that we can actually follow."_

_Another said, "What do we do with the child Kazekage-sama?"_

_"I will take care of her." The KazeKage picks the five year old Kerusai up and walks her to his house._

_Dream: over_

And ever since, she's lived with the Kazekage ever since...

She screamed as she awoke, and within seconds ten ANBU showed up next to her with their Kunai knives out.

"Kiri-sama nothing is wrong you really don't have to come _every_ time I scream...it was just a nightmare." explained Kerusai and with that the ANBU disappeared just as they came.

Kerusai sighed and got out of bed, undressed, and got dressed in a new dress the Kazekage had bought her a few days ago and went to walk around for awhile, Since it was still sunny outside. As she walked out of her room she saw Gaara out in front of the door and he said, "Mind coming for a walk Keru-san" _'why'd he call me Keru-san...no one does that except KazeKage-sama'_

Kerusai smiled and replied, "Sure, I was going to anyways." and they started walking around town together.

As they walked the streets Gaara and Kerusai walked into an odd looking shop, after spending thirty minutes in there they came out with a variety of weapons and clothes. So they went back home and dropped off the stuff he had gotten in his room and then Gaara walked Kerusai to her room.

As they reached home Kerusai said, "Thanks Gaara I had a lot of fun, how about you?"

Gaara nods and says, "I had fun to." and then walks back to his own room, leaving Kerusai thinking.

Kerusai sighed and walked in and when she reached her room she placed most of her clothes in her closet, she got dressed for dinner and walked to the kitchen. By the time she reached the kitchen she noticed that the whole house was working on a skeleton crew and that scared her a bit.

So instead of walking in the kitchen she walked towards the Kazekage's office...or Throne room which ever one you'd like to call it. Kerusai always thought of it as a Throne room. As she walked there she noticed the increase of Guards along the way.

When she finally reached the Kazekage he was laying on the ground all bloody and still bleeding. She tried running towards him, but the ANBU got in the way and held her back and one said, "Kerusai, it's to late he's dead already...he's been assinated. Now calm down we do know who it was...but we can't follow him." But it was too late she was already on her knees crying...ignoring everyone.

She woke up in the morning in her bed barely remembering the night before, then suddenly the memories rushed into her mind, and she spent the whole day crying into a pillow.

Late at night she stopped crying and decided to leave the village, and before that leave a note saying that she had given up her Citizenship as well as her just received Genin status. She quietly walked to where the note would be seen and after grabbing all of the belongings she could carry she basically transferred them all into a scroll and walked out carrying the scroll, Kunai knives, Shuriken, and wearing a dark plaid Ninja outfit so she can travel in darkness. Before she left for the gates though she thought, _' at least they won't send anyone after me since I barely know anything and they really have no reason to, it's nice to be ignorant for once'_

As she left at the front gates she whispered, "Goodbye, Village Hidden in the Sand." little did she know that she would one day come back, being a Friend or foe was up to her. Kerusai then started walking out into the desert...

(A/N: This was supposed to be the end to the first chapter but I decided that I should just put in the second chapter. Feel free to correct me in spelling I may have gotten a few words misspelled, and If I use any kind of Jutsu I don't really know how they're said I only know a few So forgive me if I make a mistake. And correct me if you feel like it.)

Now out in the middle of the desert Kerusai decided that she would head to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to meet up with an old family member. While she was walking she thought. _'I'll miss the Village, but people die when I'm near. I hope Oji-san can help me.' _So she didn't stop until nightfall when she arrived in a forest.(Oji-san Uncle)

While the camp was set up and she was sitting there thinking, five shinobi's were in the tree's watching her. One said, "So, a Sand Ninja?"

Another answered, "Yes, do not attack her, not until we have enough proof that she is a danger to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Got it, so who's keeping watch?" asked the Ninja right above her on a tree.

A few of them chuckled, "You are. You asked you get the job."

The one who obviously got the so-called job, scowled at the others while they set off back to their posts and to report to the Hokage.

Kerusai who didn't hear anything up above her started making dinner for herself. She added Mushrooms, Truffles, a few seasoning she could find in the forest and a few other things that grew in the forest."Ah, this is nice, forests are much more comforting than a desert and surprisingly less noisy." Kerusai almsot yelled through the forest, and she laid back on the ground and closed her eyes and let herself rest for awhile before her dinner was ready.

Kerusai was startled when she heard a twig snap by her, when she looked it was a little wolf covered in blood. She ran over to it before it collapsed and carried it to the little fire she had made, cleaned it up, and used a few hand signs and it was healed, but tired. Kerusai decided that she would care for the little wolf until it wanted to leave. "What should I call you?" all she got for an answer was a bark and she sighed and started eating with the little wolf.

After their dinner Kerusai put out the fire, and carried the dog and laid under a tree and fell asleep.

In the morning Kerusai woke up to the wolf barking when she looked over to what it was barking at, it looked like a huge black rock, she rubbed her eyes awake and saw it was a Leaf Ninja and said, "I suppose you're here to either kill me or escort me correct?"

The ninja nodded and explained, "Follow me and I'll escort you to the Hokage...shorty." Kerusai scowled at him while gathering her things. After she was done they set off.

After a few hours in the woods the ninja spoke again, "You're quite fast."

Kerusai smirked, "I learned from the best. And this better not be a trap if you know what's good for you." while she did a summoning Jutsu to summon an Earth Elemental to follow from behind just in case it was a trap.

"This is not a trap, now stop summoning your little sand pet we're almost at the gates." replied the observant ninja, and Kerusai looked disappointed and thought_, 'At least I tried, and hopefully this should be over soon.'_

When they reached the gates she heard, "Naruto! Get back here now! You're in a lot of trouble!" and saw a orange blur followed by about twenty black blur's.

A few seconds later she heard a reply, "Ha Ha you'll never catch me, you're to slow!" and she started laughing, and no one seemed to care.

"Hand over your items please, you'll get them back after you speak with the Hokage." said a Ninja she continuously thought was an ANBU, and complied. And walked in the Hokage tower, with the little wolf on the top of her head growling at everyone.

The Hokage a bit disturbed for two reasons; one would be Naruto whom had painted the Hokage monument again and the second would be a Sand Ninja. As the Sand Ninja walked in she looked around and the Hokage noticed she was looking at Kakashi, and within seconds she was running up to him giving him a hug which Kakashi returned oddly. Seeing no further actual questions the Hokage said, "Well I think we found the reason she's here...right Kakashi?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and replied, "Ummm...I um...guess so, Hokage-sama, my Mei Kerusai I guess felt like visiting without notifying me first." He looked at Kerusai, "Right, Kerusai?"(Mei Niece)

Kerusai stuttered a bit, "I-I ...guess so."

After the Hokage dismissed Kerusai and Kakashi. Kerusai said, "Oji-san, I um...would like to live here in this village."

(Oji-san Uncle)(If anyone forgot)

Kakashi sighed and walked back in the Hokage's little office, within ten minutes he came back out and said, "It's been approved...unfortunately you'll be living next to the ultimate maverick Cadet Ninja...soon to be a actual Maverick Ninja...but other than that he's quite...how should I put this...He's a pain in the neck to any ninja that has the job of chasing him after a prank...I'm sure you heard as you came through the gates."

Kerusai nodded and asked, "Then I suppose since I am going to live here go to the Leaf academy?"

Kakashi thought for a few minutes and answered, "Didn't you graduate in the Village Hidden in the Sand a few days ago?" Kerusai nodded, "Then your a Genin correct?" she shook her head no, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

Kerusai hesitated and replied, "Well, I kind of gave up my Genin status for the Village Hidden in the Sand two days ago...after the Kazekage was assinated."

Kakashi eyes nearly popped out of his head and he rushed in the Hokage's office to give the news about the Kazekage. So Kerusai did the only thing she could she sat and waited while playing with the dog in her hair.

About two hours later Kakashi came out and said, "Sorry, but you just gave us important news. Now back to our conversation. I'll have Iruka put you in his class ok."

Kerusai answered with happiness evident in her voice, "Yes, Thank you, Oji-san." and gave him a great big hug.

Kakashi chuckled a little before he continued on and said, "You know I'd do anything for you, my little mei."

"One question though, Why do you have a wolf pup in your hair?" asked Kakashi

Kerusai giggled and said, "I healed him and now he doesn't want to leave so he kind of stationed himself in my hair...neat isn't it."

Kakashi was a bit surprised, and carefully laughed a little, and replied, "If you say so...just don't have it bite anyone." and Kerusai nodded

After a few hours they ended their conversation, and Kakashi showed Kerusai where she'd be living and left.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Sorry but before I continue I need to know if anyone likes this and if I should continue this story or throw it out...all ideas are welcome...no flames please

If anyone wants me to change any names or well anything that's out of the ordinary or if I got anything wrong.

Almost forgot I'm not really good at giving descriptions so here is Kerusai's description: She looks like Temari, but her hair is brown and her hair style it kind of like Kurenai's...Obviously that's where I got the Idea for the name too. She's 14 too, and if this is a bad description sorry I did my best

So I update about every week or so, and I'll promise that they'll be long too. If anyone wants to be a Pre-reader just ask.


	2. New Friendships & training

A/N: Ok I made this Chapter really fast...I have too much time on my hands. I kind of really screwed up in the last chapter what with all the errors and everything but I'm editing it actually I just edited it and added a few more things to it a few minutes ago, I know I really need to watch what I write more closely, and a pre-reader would be most appreciated. And I forgot to add this in the last Author's note for Kerusai's Description...if you don't like my description...( Heck I don't even like it. Creeps me out, but had to have something) All I have to say that may or may not help is using your imagination. That may help you. I drew what she looks like, but I haven't been able to post it up on my website yet, but when I do I'll tell you guys so you can see what she looks like. Enjoy :P

Chapter 2: New friendships

After a few weeks of going to the Leaf Academy Kerusai was pretty worn out, and was more tired when she discovered that the landlord to the apartments she was living in was letting people into Naruto's little abode without his consent and after she got tired of cleaning the mess they always left she always placed a few traps for when they entered...which was about everyday.

One day though Kerusai walked into the classroom and noticed after the bell rang Naruto wasn't there and she thought, _'I hope he didn't go back home yet...gotta check if he's not here by lunch'_ and all the way to lunch she was feeling uneasy.

When the Lunch Bell rang she heard a number of girls almost running over each other to follow Sasuke out the door, and hearing over a number of words they shouldn't be saying all that much, though she noticed another girl who wasn't rushing out the door...Hinata Hyuuga. Kerusai walked up to her and asked, "Hi, Hinata would you like to come out for a walk for a few minutes, I may need your help with a few things?"

Hinata thought it over a few times and replied, "Ok, I-I-I'll go with you, but will we be back before school resumes."

Kerusai calculated the time it would take, and answered, "Yep, I think so too...I'll even buy lunch for you."_ and Naruto...if he's stuck'_ and they started walking towards Naruto's apartment though Hinata not having a clue about anything.

As they reached the apartments Hinata asked, "Why are we here Kerusai?"

Kerusai looked behind her and smiled, "Checking up on someone...come on" Kerusai almost dragged Hinata up the stairs towards Naruto's home.

As they reached the door they heard muffled growls, strains, and sighing. Kerusai felt a bit worried and sighed opening the door. She saw a Naruto encased in a crystal prism, Hinata worried rushed over to see what she could do, Kerusai stated, "Don't worry, He's perfectly fine...maybe a bit on the angry side but fine." She made a few hand signs and the Prism melted and disappeared.

A few moments later after Naruto was calm he yelled, "What was that for!" Forcing Hinata to hide behind Kerusai.

Kerusai nearly laughed, and answered, "Stating the fact you both don't know that I'm a sand ninja, and that people have been sneaking into your home during the day, I set up traps so they wouldn't make the place a mess...AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TO CLEAN IT!"

They both looked dumbfounded and asked almost in unison, "Sand Ninja...You mean from the Village Hidden in the Sand?" Naruto only said the first part Hinata continued on to the longer more detailed question.

Kerusai nodded and asked, "Yep, now this is our secret so there is no telling anyone-" she looked at Naruto," Got it Loud Mouth?" Naruto nodded.

Kerusai had a little glint in her eye and whispered something to Hinata and Hinata's face was as red as blood, reluctantly she nodded and Kerusai said, "Ok, now on the count of three. 1...2...3." Hinata kissed Naruto right cheek and Kerusai kissed his left cheek and continued saying, "Now you better not go back on your word...or your going to be paying for it in many cruel ways." cracking her knuckles made Naruto begin to worry about the cruel ways she was thinking of. They got Naruto ready to go to school and the three returned with Naruto behind the two girls while they talked.

The school day continued as usual with Naruto either mocking Iruka-sensei or sleeping through the class.

Naruto and Kerusai walked with Hinata to her home and then the both of them walked to their respective homes.

When Kerusai entered her house her little wolf tried to tackle her when she entered and she laughed and picked him up and said, "I thought of a name for you...It's umm I don't think you would like it, but how is Katemu?" The dog barked and wagged its tail which she took as a good sign that he liked the name. She set Katemu down and started dinner for the two of them.

About an hour later, dinner was finished she gave a bowl to Katemu, and they both sat on the floor since she didn't feel like buying a table. while eating she noticed the wolf pup liked playing with its food and she lightly tapped him on the head and said, "Don't play with your food...cause your cleaning it up...not that you'll mind of course." she smiled as Katemu continued to play.

After dinner, well for Kerusai since the dog just now started eating instead of playing. She got out a blank tank top, and a pair of thin layered white pants, and took a shower, dressed, and went outside for awhile and she laid on the roof with Katemu watching the stars. After awhile Naruto joined, but made sure not to be seen or heard while he watched her watching the night sky while talking to the little dog, little did Naruto realize that this girl was the actual real Kerusai and not the one that he's used to seeing all the time.

By midnight Kerusai got up and Naruto completely oblivious just continued to stare at her beauty. Kerusai looked at him strangely and walked past him and after a few seconds hit him in the back of the head and walked off grumbling different and very disturbing words that would make a chill go down the toughest man's spine.

Naruto was complaining as she walked into her home, Kerusai laid Katemu on the little doggie bed that she had bought from a named boy Kiba in her class since his clan had alit of dog's in it, though she still thinks that it was over-priced, but never complained about it. Before she went to sleep though she decided to bring Katemu to the Academy tomorrow.

In the morning Kerusai woke up extremely early and started cursing until she left for the academy.

At the academy once they had all sat Iruka had walked in with a grave expression on his face as he reached the front he announced, "As you all know the Chunin exams are coming up in the next few weeks." He looked directly at Kerusai and continued, "Kerusai you will be in those exams. Thus hereby you will now be considered a genin and you will train with him , with an ANBU Captain her name is Hitomi...here catch." Iruka threw a leaf headband towards her and she caught it.

Iruka sighed for a moment and stated, "We'll talk after class so go entertain yourself for awhile." Kerusai nodded and quietly walked out. Outside she was sitting across the street on a swing when Kakashi poofed next to her and said, "So you happy that you get to take the Chunin exams?"

Kerusai tried to smile but it didn't show it and she replied, "Not really I have nothing to do until the end of the day." Kakashi had a glint in his eyes which made Kerusai worry about what was going to happen to her.

"So why don't you just go on a mission? I'll even come with you." Stated Kakashi smiling through his mask.

Kerusai agreed and they both headed off to the Hokage's office for a mission.

As they entered Kakashi went up to the front and got a D ranked mission for the only thing she hated the most...Babysitting. _'He did that on purpose, he knows I hate babysitting, oh if he was a jounin I'd kill him.'_ thought Kerusai as veins started to pop in her head.

As she arrived at the house she knocked on the door and a little girl opened it and she said, "You da one who supoose to wach me?"

Kerusai smiled and replied, "Yes, I am now what's your name?" then she picked the little up and walked inside to find her parents to explain that she was here for the job.

"My name is Sanuca, and mommy name is Hitomi." said the little girl whom was playing with Katemu. Kerusai entered the kitchen by following Sanuca's directions, and a growing fear of how hitomi was like since she was going to be her Instructor.

"Sanuca who was at the door?" said a woman who looked about twenty cutting vegetables.

It was Kerusai not Sanuca whom answered, "Your babysitter for her Hitomi-sensei." watching the woman look at her

Hitomi laughed and said, "I only have one student and her name is Kerusai and she's probably wondering around town, I doubt that's you."

Kerusai sighed and grabbed her Citizenship card and tossed it to her and Hitomi's reply was, "Ok, you are, but I can't train you if your babysitting her...come on let's go to the Hokage's Office and we'll sort this out." Hitomi cleaned up the kitchen and barely dragged Kerusai out.

Kerusai noticed that Hitomi was in fact a very nice lady, though looks could be deceiving, and decided on waiting until she saw both sides of her. As they were walking Hitomi said, "So, I hear your taking the Chunin Exam with no real experience, once we both find a babysitter for her I'll teach you the basic's and you may actually pass this year with only a few weeks of training."

"Well I hope I can learn a lot from you Hitomi-sensei." Kerusai admitted with eagerness going through her.

Hitomi chuckled and she said smirking, "Yes I hope you do to, but do heed these words I won't be acting like this when we train. I am going to be your friend, but during training, I am your sensei...What I am trying to say is only when we aren't training just call me Hitomi." A few moments of silence then Kerusai heard a series of giggles were heard from her and she stated, "You know I'd have you live with us, but the house is too small."

Kerusai was a bit stunned, not only would her sensei train her AND be her friend, she would have let Kerusai live with her. Kerusai commented, "No, no, no it's ok you really don't need to worry about it, I live just fine in my apartment with Katemu." whom she had just noticed wasn't in her hair any more or near her, and thought _'Katemu probably went home; hopefully Naruto would let him in...doubt it though.'_

Finally they reached the Hokage's tower; the Chunin Guard said after laughing, "The Hokage and Kakashi are waiting for you." He looked at Kerusai, "Good Luck."

They walked past him without saying anything to him or each other the only one talking as Sanuca who was walking next to her mother.

As they enter the building they swiftly and quietly went to the Hokage's office, once they arrived at the door Hitomi told Kerusai to wait out of the room.

Kerusai noticed the clock was at noon when about the same time Hitomi came out and said that she had settled everything and that she would train Kerusai tomorrow. After Hitomi left sight Kerusai raced to the Academy.

At the Academy, Kerusai arrived just in time to take Hinata to lunch for the help the other day, and to the much complaining of Naruto he came along too. Kerusai only knew one place in the whole village and that place was Ichiraku Ramen, So she brought them there, while they waited for the ramen to heat up Kerusai asked Hinata, "So Hinata, who do you have a crush on?" while Naruto was from the looks of it oblivious to everything since he was staring at a dog that was staring back at him.

Hinata replied, "I-I I don't want t-to s-s-say..." and she muttered off.

Kerusai sighed and didn't feel like pushing for an answer and just looked into the clouds in the sky and they foretold it would be raining either that night or the next day in the morning. By the time the ramen came Naruto still was having a staring contest and Kerusai wasn't about to interrupt it. She and Hinata started eating without giving Naruto a word.

About five minutes later Naruto said, "Ok, I'm staying here until this dog blinks and I mean it." Kerusai sighed, and started thinking of a cruel plan to tease Naruto.

When Hinata finished she said, "I got to go get something before class starts again, bye."

Kerusai replied, "Bye Hinata...Naruto says bye too, even if he is to busy." and Hinata walked off to where ever she was going.

Kerusai thought,_ hehe time to implement plan A 47'_ She got up and walked behind Naruto gave him a hug from behind and slowly started to kiss his neck, and Naruto screaming, "Stop, Stop, Get off of me...you're given me the creeps!" and she let go and started to laugh as Naruto was trying to tear off the places she kissed.

After Naruto calmed down and Kerusai stopped laughing she said, "What I thought you liked it, you weren't having a problem with it the first five minutes."

Naruto stated, "I don't see your point, but I didn't like it now I got to take a bath just to get your smell out of my head and my nose."

Kerusai was upset and sad, and she shouted, "Fine, be that way!" and left sadly for Naruto she didn't pay for the bill yet, so he got stuck with it, but the old man who ran it said he'd wait until she came back, which meant Naruto didn't get stuck with the bill...go figure.

Kerusai went to her home and laid next to Katemu which surprisingly found his way home and inside and cried herself to sleep.

The very next day in the morning, Kerusai took a shower and dressed in an outfit which seemed Kakashi had dropped off for her it was a black suit with a green vest with all sorts of pockets on it. After that she picked up Katemu who was jumping at her feet and put him on the top of her head in her hair, and put her headband around her neck, only tight enough that it didn't fall off.

She left and went to Training ground 94 an ANBU training ground, and waiting there was Hitomi and her daughter as Kerusai walked up Hitomi said, "I couldn't find a babysitter so she'll be with us the first few days, and Mr. Wolfy in your hair should come out he'd be a pest during your training right now." Kerusai complied and took Katemu out of her hair with much protest from the dog, and put him next to Sanuca. Hitomi continued, " Now first we'll work with you chakra, I want you to sit down and meditate."

Kerusai asked, "Meditate how is that supposed to help?"

Hitomi answered with an odd looking smile, "Because one is on a mission you could run out of food and you'll have to live off of your chakra, so it's good to have a high level of chakra, second is people that meditate sometimes have the ability to unlock their bloodlines skills, and third is that you train easier. Good enough for you." Kerusai nodded and started to try to meditate.

Every time she'd mess up she ended up getting a new bruise, but by the time it was time to leave she finally got the hang of it and Hitomi admitted, "wow, I've never seen anyone learn things as quick as you, but that's a good thing, you'll have more time to learn more. Trust me Kerusai you'll be the best even maybe to be able to be an ANBU someday."

Kerusai said goodbye to Hitomi and Sacuna and picked up Katemu and went home for the night to rest and ease the pain of those new bruises.

(Ok I don't really want to go through each and every training exercise, so I'll just some it up in the next Chapter when she starts battling people; I'll give hints about what she learned.)

**End of Chapter 2 to be continued**

A/N: Ok First this is now going to be a NarutoXOC, all thanks to LeweL for the review that helped me make up my mind. Second I'm thinking about making this about a 20+ chapter story so before it gets to big I'm warning you now. Oh I know I put it as romance but It's going to be awhile before I actually plan to have them kiss about every twenty seconds it may happen in Chapter 5 or 6 so be patient...I like to work on the relationships before I even think of that. The next chapter is called, **Chunin exams** which goes through all three exams, and I will be going on spring break and Since I can't go online during that time The next one will be Extremely long to make up for not being able to update. R&R and please no flames.


	3. The Chunin Exam

A/N: Ok I am seriously running low on Idea's, I may or may not be updating a lot as usual, I think I'm starting to get writer's block, I hope everyone enjoys the Chunin Exam's I have put in here, the pairings will start to happen near the end of the Exam's. I plan to make something extremely bad happen to Kerusai. (I'm mean and bored)

**Chapter 3: The Chunin Exam's**

As the weeks flew by Kerusai passed through her training easily and Hitomi said at the end of their training, "Kerusai, If you ever want to become an ANBU just ask me and I'll see what I can do, this training you've undertaken and passed, has very well made you an ANBU already I taught you all I know, Now go pass that Exam." Hitomi whom couldn't hold the excitement any more gave Kerusai a great big hug. They said their goodbye's and the both left for home.

When Kerusai reached her home and opened the door Katemu tackled her, no matter how much training Kerusai had she never could dodge the dog's welcoming tackle, mainly when the dog was as high as her waist now. A few people were amazed that a wolf or dog could grow that big.

Kerusai once inside and cleaned the dirt off herself changed into a Kimono, she had changed her attire after training with Hitomi after she said that even though you may be a ninja that when your not working that you should dress like a normal girl. Though the color of the outfits all stayed the same color...black, though these she always had very small white stars on them kind of looked like the night sky.

Kerusai yawned, and rested on her bed, "I will pass the Chunin Exam." admitted Kerusai though her mind said something else along with that, _'and prove to someone that I'm not just a girl with a bad attitude.'_ she sighed and decided it was best to get some sleep.

In the morning around five o'clock, she was awake and meditating on her bed with every window and door open in the house to have the fresh air come in. Repeatingly she always heard a loud commotion coming from Naruto's room next door, but most of the time she ignored it, she simply didn't care any more; partially because he had yelled at her a month ago. The other she never liked to either think nor discuss about it.

An hour later she stopped and made her monthly meal, it was a bowl of some kind of beans with a high amount of chakra in them they would keep her going for a month even with her meditating her hunger was lessened. Today she decided that she should have some fun, so she got her black outfit and green vest on and walked towards the Academy.

When she arrived no one was there except the Instructor's she walked all the way to the back of the Academy to Iruka's class. When she walked in Iruka was

talking with a student she didn't know or remembered, though the pink hair did ring a bell somewhere. She waited until they were done talking and Iruka walked up to Kerusai and said, "Wow, you look a lot different Kerusai, who knew a month of training would do all that, can I do anything for you?"

Kerusai smiled and replied, " I do have an Idea, would you let me just sit and watch."

Iruka caught on and replied, "Sure but try to mask your face they won't believe me otherwise." Kerusai smiled and nodded.

As they finished the 'preparations' the students started walking in and Iruka announced to the class, "Class today I have one of the Hokage's most trusted ANBU member here. She's looking for good behavior, so well you better behave." Almost all the students turned white, except for Naruto with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Kerusai used 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' that Hitomi taught her and created a few clones to hide around them and pulled out a scroll and started to read, while the class looked dumbfounded, but still scared, she heard one say, "Look she's reading a scroll, isn't that stupid you know she can't see us." and another, "Hey shut up she's an ANBU member it could be a trick, it's probably blank and she's staring at us now without us knowing."

She almost laughed when she heard Naruto's voice when he said, "Ok, Ms. ANBU, let's see how good you are against the spitball of death."

"Spitball of Death huh?" Naruto turned white when she appeared next to him, you are coming to the front of the class for your punishment" and Iruka thought _' I hope she doesn't be to harsh'_ He expected punishment but had hope that it wasn't to harsh.

Carrying Naruto to the front of the class, still pure white Naruto was twitching, Kerusai said, "Your punishment is..." She made a few hand signs and muttered, "Seven seals of Imprisonment No Jutsu" This Jutsu had tooken a week to learn from the scroll's and Naruto was bolted to the ground unable to move or in fact do anything except breath, "Your stuck like that until lunch." And she sat back down watching Naruto look like Death Incarnate.

Iruka said before going back to teaching, "Now class, I DID say be on good behavior, any more bad behavior and she'll do worse to you than she did to Naruto." He then returned to teaching and the class were like perfect little angels when the lunch bell rang.

Lunch was on, Kerusai got up and undid the Jutsu and said, "Do it again or any other trouble you'll be sent straight to me." Naruto nodded and slowly walked outside. Kerusai walked up to Iruka and said, "I hope I wasn't to harsh."

Iruka chuckled, "Nah, it was fine, I think he'll learn from this experience. Come around anytime." She then left after transforming back to herself, and went to find Naruto.

As she scowered the village she found him wondering aimlessly so she on purpose fell on top of him and after getting up said, "Sorry, Naruto...so how was class?"

Naruto scowled at her and snapped, "Go away, I have had a bad enough day, stupid ANBU, sticking me to the floor. I'll teach her..." he muttered a bit more but she was unable to hear it all.

Kerusai sighed and went to visit Hitomi and Sanuca, but not after getting Katemu from the apartment, then they both went to visit.

As they arrived at Hitomi's house, she saw Sanuca outside playing around in the garden, Kerusai knocked on the door and Hitomi answered the door and said, "What's up, there is no training today Kerusai."

Kerusai gave her a small hug and replied, "I just thought I'd come and help around the house, I got nothing better to do."

Hitomi nodded and motioned for Kerusai to come in, and it wasn't long before she was put to work.

After a few hours Kerusai felt liked she just was back in training again, but made worse. Who knew that there was a lot to do around the little house. Hitomi walked up to her and said, "Ok, I need you to do one last thing and your free to pass out, if you want to that is." Kerusai knew that she was joking with her.

Kerusai nodded and agreed to deliver the item to Ibiki, at the Hokage's Tower.

Katemu had stayed despite his extreme protest and continued to play with Sacuna, as she jumped from roof top to roof top, Kerusai made an odd adjustment to her outfit, the bottom half of her face was covered just like Kakashi's, but both of her cobalt eyes were visible.

Just as she arrived at the Hokage's office, the Chunin guards had there eyes all red from watching and staying up with the Hokage all night. She walked in the building and started off to the ANBU Intarogation office to give the item to Ibiki.

In the hallways, people kept staring at her as she was continuing down the hallways, unti lshe reached the Interrogation Office and heard someone say after she knocked, "What, Come in." she sighed and walked in.

Ibiki was quite surprised when he saw a young girl dressed up like a Ninja ready for battle, he almost mistaked her for one of the ANBU members. Kerusai smirked under the mask and said, "Here, Hitomi told me to bring this to you." and she handed him the scroll she as carrying. She then muttered, "Finally I'm done time for a break." and turned around and started to walk out when Ibiki made a sound that meant 'hold on a second' and she sighed deeply and thought _'Ok what did I do now.'_

Ibiki asked, "I can see that your a Genin, but since your doing favors for Hitomi, she must of trained you, am I right?" He still had a blank expression on his face.

Kerusai nodded and waited impatiently for him to continue. Ibiki noticed her impatience and said, "Well, since you have been trained be her your basically a Jounin right now, so how about I enroll you as a ANBU in training?"

Kerusai nearly shouted 'yes!' but was able to stop herself and calmly said, "Whatever floats your boat."

Ibiki smiled and replied to her answer, "Your training will start when you become Chunin, so in one week in the Exam...you better pass." Kerusai nodded and went back to Hitomi's got Katemu and went home and stayed home for the week to train for the Chunin Exam's as much as possible.

A week later in the morning on the day of the Chunin Exam's, Kerusai got up, walked into the bathroom, and took a very quick shower, dressed in her usual attire which was the outfit with the green vest.

She left her house, jumped on the roof and jumped on roof tops to the academy, walked inside and headed towards the registration desk. The clerk said, "Your name and sensei please."

"Kerusai, and my sensei is Hitomi." stated Kerusai.

The clerk replied, "OK please go to room 402." Kerusai nodded and headed toward the room.

When she arrived at the room she looked for a seat and sat down, in front of the class. She looked around and saw people staring at her and wonder why they were staring at her. As she sat and waited for the exam to start she put her head on the desk, after a few minutes the instructer entered the room, she raised her head and looked at the instructer and recongnized Ibiki with ten Chunin behind him.

As he walked to the front, the Chunin took seats on the sides of the classroom to watch for cheaters. Ibiki watched as the class started to settle, and started saying the rules for the exam. After the rules were said he annouced, "You have 5 hours to complete the exam." He looked around the room to make sure everyone was ready, He then shouted, "BEGIN!"

Ibiki looked at Kerusai and smiled, and mouthed good luck. Kerusai nodded and began.

About 4 hours and 45 minutes into the exam, Ibiki said, Now it is time for the tenth question...but before we do there is one rule you should know." he looked around for a minute before continuing, "The rule is you have a choice to not take the tenth question."

Multiple questions were shouted at him one was, "Whoa, what if we don't take the question then what?"

Ibiki answered, "If you choose not to take the tenth question, despite your answers to the other nine, you get a zero and fail, but if you take the tenth question and fail to answer it correctly you will be barred from taking the Chunin Exam ever again." He let it sink into everyone for a few minutes, one outburst complained and Ibiki laughed and replied, "I guess your just unlucky, I wasn't makeing the rules before, but if you don't want to take it then by all means skip it you can come back and try again next year, then he said, "Those who don't want to take it raise your hand, your number will be recorded and you can go."

After a few minutes one hand went up the guy kept apologizing to his teammates for not wanting to take the question, then a number of hands followed after his and about half of the class was gone. Ibiki thought, _'seventy-eight, more then I expected, but no one is wavering...then this is it.'_ "This choice is one that could change your life, if for any reason you would rather quit. Now is your last chance." said Ibiki one last time.

Ibiki then said, "Then that's for me to tell you that you passed the first Exam." Shouts by a few people were heard Ibiki answered them one at a time, " There never was one or a written one at least. It was your decision to stay that was the tenth question..." his face turned serious, "Information it could be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intellegence can determine how a mission is a failure or success, sometimes you have to risk your life to get it. Of course you must consider the source of your information, intellegence gathered from an enemy is not always accurate, bare this in mind...disinformation could be worse than no information at all, it could can lead to the death's of comrades or the loss of a village."

He took a deep breath, and continued, "Let me give you a hypithetical mission, to steal a document from an enemy stronghold, you have no idea how many ninja the enemy has or how heavily armed they are, further more you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you...and you may be very well walking into a trap, now do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission, of saying my comrades and I would rather live to fight another day...can you choose to avoid danger...NO, there will be many missions that would seem almost suicidal it you think about it, but you do not think about it, you think only of the goal and completeing it through courage and discipline. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those who would save there own neck for the price of sacred honor will never be able to call themselves Chunin, so long as I am here. You have successfully earned the right to move on. I hereby declare this part of the Chunin selection Exam completed."

A few minutes of silence went through the class room when a woman broke through a window and started yelling something and Ibiki thought, _'jumped the gun as usual,_ and when she finished he said, "you're early...again." Kerusai ignored her as she continued she knew where to be in the morning already...The Forest of Death. After the loud maniac left, Ibiki walked up to Kerusai and said, "You doing so far so good, pass the next two and you become a Chunin, and my apprentice, have fun and try not to injury to many people."

Kerusai and Ibiki laughed for awhile and Kerusai admitted, "I won't hurt them...a lot." They talked for awhile before going their seperate ways. Kerusai headed for home and a nice bed to get rid of her headache she got from the screaming nutcase that ran through the window.

A/N: Phew, that was a bit exhausting, I know I kind of mixed alot of things, but I tried my best, hope you guys liked it The forest of death I plan on making at least three battle scenes, I may or may not be bad at it, but I'll wait and see before I judge my own work, and I also know that 3 or 4 words were misspelled, only because I don't have spellcheck on the program I use, and no pre-reader, but little mistakes are better than alot mistakes...I guess. I know that I said this chapter wouldn't come out until after my springbreak, but I stayed up two nights just to complete this for you guys, the next chapter is called, **Chunin Exam: The Forest of Death.** Now that one won't come out until April 3, 2006, When I get access to the Internet. Until then have fun, I also have another story out it's called, The Shadowed Ninja. Well if you want to read it be my guest, it's a lot more detailed than this story, until I get lazy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok first: I'd like to thank my reviewer's and anyone who has read this, second Naruto will come back into the story in this chapter, and there should be more fluff in it, so don't rip off my head just yet...maybe later. well that's all I have to say, see ya at the end of the story. I know you're all probably wondering why there was five hours. Well I don't know either I just put it there, plus it gives them more time.

**Chapter 4: Chunin Exams: The Forest of Death**

Kerusai woke up to an very loud alarm clock that she regreted buying that horrid thing and got up, and went into the shower, after the shower, got dressed, made breakfast and ate it, and started walking towards The Forst of Death with Katemu in tow behind her.

As they arrived at the Forest of Death; the Anko woman blabbed on about something and said to sign a paper not blaming Konoha for them if you die or something like that.

Once everything was in order they started, once Anko had said start everyone ran into the forest while Kuresai walked inside of it yawning along with her wolf pet, once inside Kerusai walked inside the forest and came across a team that seemed to be relaxing a bit, and she decided to use her stealth.

SHe looked around and spotted the scroll on the hip of one the Ninja, so she very carefully watched her step and walked over to where she was kind off behind him. _A few more steps and that baby is mine for the taking.'_ thought Kerusai as she continued to get closer, but she stopped as she noticed their headbands and whispered, "Shit, Hidden Mist, they've been listening to me this whole time."

"That's Correct." a voice from behind answered placing a Kunai knife on her neck, "hand over the scroll."

Kerusai smirked, "you forgot something." and right when she finished the sentence Katemu jumped onto the man which in turn cut her shirt revealing a bit more than she would have liked. The other two which who were girls thankfully for Kerusai, no embarassment. They charged at her and started to throw senbon at her which she carefully dodged a few but a few hit her in the legs, and without a thought she yelled, "Kuchyose no Jutsu!" and slammed her hand onto the ground, which in response a monstrous wolf appeared.

The Wolf asked, "What!" Kerusai pointed to the two Mist Ninja, "Fine but we talk after this." She nodded and the wolf played a round of tag with the two until they were either dead or unconcious. As the wolf returned so did Katemu the wolf walked up, "Ok Now that you have summoned me I require a test from you." she nodded. "That test is, To either tell the person you like, love, have a crush on or something like that, and tell him, that well you get the jest off it right?" Kerusai with mouth wide opened nodded very slowly, "Ok then and the other is if you get don't tell him I am to be sealed into you, which hurts both of us and it is alot of pain. Until you do you may not summon until its completion. You have 48 hours"

Kerusai sighed as the wolf lord disappeared in a puff of smoke, and walked over to the moron that caught her and took the scroll, and sprinted to the Middle Tower, With over-sized wolf in tow.

It turned to night time and Kerusai made camp and let Katemu sleep while she kept watch for most of the night, and thankfully for the five hours nothing happened, Katemu awoke and took his turn to watch while she rested.

In the morning Kerusai woke up and petted Katemu and they set off for the tower again, though this time they reached it before nightfall. And were let in.

A/N: ok I know a extremely short chapter I'm sorry but i have no Idea where to go on this story, some Idea would be nice but I use my Idea's for another story, so this one is kind of on hold I am sorry, review if you feel it's worth you time, and flames if you want. but at least it won't end here just yet, I have something to rant about.

and that is: Naruto & Hinata pairings

First off I'd like to say I don't mind reading them I like them alot.

Though Most of the writers who write them make them either Extremely stupid where it is kind of obvious and not much into the relationship part, they basically go striaght into the kissing action part without any real relationship between Naruto or Hinata. Hell it's like If I went up to a total stranger and kissed her, its bad, especially if I get smacked. Now I have read a few that have been very good, and I mean VERY few, otherwise the rest were either just plain bad or average. I know that most people who write NaruXHinata pairings do it out of sympathy for her, but still If you're going to write a HinataXNaruto pairing for a story MAKE A PLOT FOR IT. otherwise it will most likely suck, I have noticed That there is an abundance of crap. I'd say there are at least about half of them that are well-written and decent, other's are a mere waste of time.

In some research of looking at the writer's penname's to most of these stories, MOST of them are fangirls who write worse than I do, and make it way to easy to figure out what is happening, Though I am not saying that all of the Fangirl types are bad writers, just that some should at least in my opinion use their brains when writing a good story.

And on that note, I will now proceed to write 75-80 of all Naru/Hina stories out there. Enjoy.

--------

Hinata walked up around konoha looking for her crush and stumbled into Naruto, and she said, "Naruto-kun, I n-n- need to t-t-tell you s-s-s-s-something."

"Yes Hinata and what is that?"

Hinata looked at him and replied, " I-I-I-I love y-y-y-y-you."

Naruto now shocked replied, "...Oh Hinata, I didn't know. i am so stupid. I should've realized that Sakura hated me and I should've been in love with you all this time, I love you to Hinata. I will forever stay with you until I die or something like that."

"You love me too, Oh my i think I forgot how to stutter, I love you Naruto-kun"

"I love you too, I'm hungry let's go eat some ramen.

And so, Naruto and Hinata walk into the sunset, ignoring the fact that he was a clanless demon vessel and she is the heir to a tradition-obsessed clan that would never let her go out with Naruto. None of those things occur because true love conquers everything and everything must end happily for the pair.

THE END

--------

Yes, I know you all probably hate me now, But I don't give a shit about it. Made me sick writing it that way too...felt fake, meaning it was a load of crap that I read on a 5 (monday - Friday) day basis.

Next chapter I'll probably rant on about crossovers

Bye for Now.


End file.
